


Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons AU: Runaway Friends

by Anonymous



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on TV Show: Friends, Runaways AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Here is a new AU I have in mind, for those of you that are still alive in this fandom!Concept: Runaway Friends!Four friends that have known each other all through high school, all face different struggles with their lives and their families. Until the day they all pack their bags and move away together to the big cityFurther information inside!Ideas Welcomed!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons AU: Runaway Friends

In a small town, four teenagers face different struggles in their lives and their families.

Finally, these four friends decide to leave their lives behind and move together to the city and start their new life together.

**Hiccup Haddock**

When Hiccup was young, his mother had passed away from a terminal illness. Ever since then, Hiccup's relationship with his father had never been the same. The two could not find any common ground, Stoick was an athletic man while Hiccup prided himself on his mechanical skills and studies.

Outside of school, Hiccup's best friend was Toothless, a black cat he found alone in an alley one day. The two were inseparable but Hiccup has to keep Toothless a secret from his Dad, whom hates cats.

One day, after yet another argument with his father, Hiccup finally decides to leave his hometown. Packing all his belongings, and Toothless, Hiccup left with his best friends to start a new life in the city.

In the city, Hiccup lives in a shared apartment with Jack Frost, enjoys his job as a mechanic in an auto-shop, and no longer has to keep Toothless hidden away.

**Merida DunBroch**

Merida was born into a high-class family. Her father was the CEO of a large company, and her mother worked on keeping up the family appearance. Merida had a fiery passion for archery and sports, despite her mother’s opinion on them.

Every day, Merida was constantly at odds with her family, as Eleanor tried to make her daughter more lady-like for the sake of the family, but that drove a wedge between the mother and daughter.

The final straw for Merida was when Eleanor tried to match her up with a suitor, one of the sons of her fathers business partners. Even considering marriage, and taking away Merida's dream of becoming an athlete.

Leaving her home to the big city to share an apartment with her best friend; Rapunzel, Merida pursued her dream and trained harder than before. Eventually, Merida joined a soccer team and became a star player.

**Jackson Overland Frost**

As a child, Jack's parents had died in an accident that caused their car to crash into a frozen lake. Afterward, Jack was taken in by his Uncle North, who cared for the boy as his own child. North was part of a large charity organization that specializes in helping children that was called The Guardians, along with his friends/family; Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy.

Growing up, Jack knew that everyone expected him to become a Guardian as well, especially his Uncle, but Jack did not see himself as part of the Guardians. Jack would often skip the Guardians' large galas and public speeches to spend his day with the children of the town. Most people saw him as an irresponsible boy for such deeds.

Fed up with constantly disappointing his family, Jack decided to help kids in his own way. Packing all his belongings into a van, Jack left his hometown with his friends to journey into the city to start his own path.

In the city, Jack found a job as an Ice Skating/Hockey Coach for kids and enjoyed every class. He was especially happy about being with his friends.

**Rapunzel Corona**

Rapunzel was the daughter of Frederic and Arianna, the Mayors of small-town Corona. At first, the girl was homeschooled by Gothel because her father wanted her safe at home at all times but when Rapunzel was older, she and her mother convinced Frederic to let her attend public school.

Even with her fathers' protective behavior, Rapunzel enjoyed her school life. The young girl had a strong passion for art, books, and a small chameleon friend, Pascal.

However, when Rapunzel started dating a troubled boy, Flynn Rider, Frederic became more overbearing even threatening to take Rapunzel out of school. After a small talk with her mother, Rapunzel decided to follow her own path and leave home with her friends.

In the city, Rapunzel lived with Merida in their shared apartment, and had a job as a part-time waitress in the Snuggly Ducklings, while also teaching art classes to young teens and kids.


End file.
